<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SC】Dragon by Linyiyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540521">【SC】Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyiyun/pseuds/Linyiyun'>Linyiyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyiyun/pseuds/Linyiyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当萨菲罗斯救下（抓住）一条受伤的，被困在水塔上的金色小龙……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 恶龙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是在微博上看到的梗的扩写</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　 那是一条货真价实的龙。</p>
<p>　　午后热烈的阳光落到盘踞在水塔顶部的龙身上，金灿灿的鳞片上反射出令人目眩的碎光，简直像一座金币山堆在了陡峭的塔顶，看上去耀眼极了。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯走近几步，略微眯起眼睛向上望。优越的视力使他能够清楚地看见身后一众士兵们看不清的细节。比如那条龙有一双蔚蓝的眼眸，颜色纯净如同它背后流云舒展的天空，此刻正因他们的靠近而警惕地圆睁着，透露出几分刻意的凶狠，这使得那双眼睛里像是燃起了蓝色的火焰，呈现出十分漂亮的色泽。</p>
<p>　　他发觉眼前这条龙与传说故事里的庞然大物并不相符，毕竟未知与传说的夸大总是容易使人恐惧，而忽略掉这些以后就会发现：虽然这条龙的体型相比人类仍是巨大的，却也大不过两只陆行鸟——或许会跟专门饲养的那种胖陆行鸟差不多大？</p>
<p>　　甫一联想到陆行鸟，萨菲罗斯的视线随即略带惊讶地停留在它头顶不规则的犄角上——那可实在是太像陆行鸟脑袋上的羽毛了，让人不由怀疑仅存在于传说中的恶龙一族是不是与陆行鸟有着什么古老的亲缘关系。有那么一时半刻，他甚至萌生了一个诡异的想法，像是有点后悔没把安置在山下村庄里的陆行鸟牵上来，跟水塔上这条龙认认亲之类的，或许它的敌意就不会这么重了。</p>
<p>　　他们靠得更近了些，包围圈近一步缩小，陆行……这条仅占据一小半水塔顶部的小龙明显感受到了威胁，俯低的脑袋朝向他们，目光死死地锁定着，从喉咙里发出威吓的低吼，似是随时要朝胆敢接近的人类发起进攻。它的两翼半张开，是个感到危险时下意识的恐吓动作，右翼却不自然地往下耷拉，使不上力似的颤动着。</p>
<p>　　哦，还是条受伤的小龙。</p>
<p>　　那对王国年轻强大的将军而言就称不上是什么威胁了。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯思忖片刻，想到了点什么，抬手对身边的士兵说：“你们都退后，到后面的树林里待命。”</p>
<p>　　“可是，将军……”士兵握紧手中的武器，犹疑地看看恶龙，又看看他们战无不胜的将军，最终在那双没有波澜的绿眸注视下打了个寒噤，默默服从了命令。</p>
<p>　　令这条金色的小龙如临大敌的包围圈有序地散开后撤，它看上去放松了不少，但仍然略带警惕地盯着独自走近的萨菲罗斯。</p>
<p>　　如果真的如同传说里讲的那样……龙鳞、龙涎，还有龙的皮肉与骨血等等，皆是稀世的珍宝，那么眼前这一条不慎落到人类眼前的小龙，无疑是打开这个巨大宝箱的钥匙。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯本身对此并没有多大的兴趣，但他知道有谁感兴趣，比如老国王，再比如那个神秘古怪，似乎在为老国王做些什么隐秘研究的宝条伯爵……</p>
<p>　　想起宝条那张瘦削阴鸷的脸与总是像看一件作品般令他不舒服的估量眼神，萨菲罗斯嫌恶地微微皱眉——他或许无法决出自己最欣赏的人是谁，但最讨厌的人一定是宝条，这一点板上钉钉。</p>
<p>　　但他还是很快收敛了外溢的情绪，下颌优雅地上仰，目光笔直地对上那双探究的蓝眼睛，然后从容不迫地开口，低沉的嗓音不高不低，恰好能够使高高水塔上的“恶龙”听清。</p>
<p>　　“需要我帮你下来吗？”</p>
<p>　　“恶龙”瞪圆了眼睛看他，闷在喉咙里的低吼戛然而止，似是被他的问话惊到了。萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，颇为新奇地发现自己竟从一条龙的脸上看出了非常人性化的茫然、惊讶、不知所措……种种复杂的情绪糅杂在一块儿，使得最后的表情看上去有些滑稽的呆滞。</p>
<p>　　很好，听得懂人类的语言。</p>
<p>　　“你是受了伤，所以没办法下来吧？”萨菲罗斯冲它抬手，遥遥做出一个邀请的手势，又重复了一遍方才的话，“需要我帮你下来吗？”</p>
<p>　　金色小龙立刻欲盖弥彰地收起半展的翅膀，显得十分无措地望着他，迟疑地眨着眼。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯等了一会儿，仍不见对方有所回应，于是慢慢收回手，后退两步，像是要离开的样子。</p>
<p>　　它顿时急了，再顾不上顾虑什么，张嘴吐出人类的语言：“等等！求你了，别走！”</p>
<p>　　是仍带有几分青涩的少年的声音，听着不似成年男人低沉，却也脱去了小孩子的稚嫩，处在一个柔和的中间地带，声线很讨人喜欢。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯想起村庄的村民向他描述盘踞在水塔上的恶龙时所用的形容词：巨大、凶猛，不让任何人靠近，要是接近了，龙吼叫时震天撼地的力量，能将村里最健壮的小伙子震晕过去——</p>
<p>　　现在看来恐怕是吓晕过去的。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯并不打算走，后退只是为了判断合适的距离……足够他一刀斩断水塔的合适距离。不过这些没必要说出来，所以萨菲罗斯顺着话音配合地停下脚步，再次看向……现在该说“他”了。</p>
<p>　　“你是那个萨菲罗斯……英雄萨菲罗斯，战无不胜的将军？”</p>
<p>　　“哦？”萨菲罗斯有些意外地扬眉，“你认识我？”</p>
<p>　　“你很有名，”金色小龙似乎忽然羞涩起来，垂头躲闪着他的目光，又掩饰性地甩了甩尾巴，“以一己之力结束战争，给整个大陆带来和平安宁的英雄‘萨菲罗斯’，族群里有很多龙悄悄仰慕着你。”</p>
<p>　　他小心又忐忑的表现几乎是把“我也是其中一员”写在了明面上。</p>
<p>　　诚然，萨菲罗斯没有预料到自己在非人的种族里也拥有相当的人气，但那并不重要，他从不在乎这些，也没有更多的耐心进行粉丝与偶像之间的交流——萨菲罗斯无所谓地，甚至不乏恶意地心想，反正等把这不谙世事的小龙带回王都米德加之后，他就会意识到这是一场彻头彻尾的骗局，所有曾经加诸在偶像身上的光环都会破裂成锋利的碎片，刺穿所有天真的幻想。</p>
<p>　　“我的荣幸。”他微笑着，不动声色地敷衍，“好孩子，让我帮助你，你需要好好治疗和休息。”</p>
<p>　　“好，好的……谢谢……”小龙晕晕乎乎地道谢。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯正要让在树林里待命的士兵们过来，略一偏头，过人的耳力率先捕捉到异样的动静——有什么在靠近。</p>
<p>　　“警戒！”他皱起眉，迅速向树林方向的士兵们发出预警。</p>
<p>　　话音未落，树林中骚乱顿起，得到警示的士兵反应很快，魔兽的嘶吼与哀嚎伴随着一阵密集猛烈的枪声，瞬间撕破山林上空的宁静，惊得栖息林间的鸟雀四散飞逃。</p>
<p>　　这条小龙在此之前大概从未见过人类的杀伤性武器，突如其来的状况显然吓到了他，他惊慌地瞪圆眼睛四下环顾，边下意识地往后缩。不料这偏僻村庄的水塔年久失修，后退时踩到的边缘一侧受力后陡然塌落，他脚下顿时一空——</p>
<p>　　要摔下去了！</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯听到水塔上方传来的短促惊呼，抬眼恰好撞见那小龙踩空掉落。他似乎试图自救，但还不够宽阔的翅膀刚展开扑腾了两下，原本受伤的地方遭逢二次伤害，伤口再度撕裂，半边翅膀脱力地往下一沉，接着稍缓的下坠趋势不可避免地继续响应星球的重力。</p>
<p>　　有温热的血液蓦地滴落在萨菲罗斯的脸颊，他微微仰头，幽绿的眼中尖细的竖瞳几乎收缩成一线，牢牢锁在空中不知从何而起的烟雾里那道发生了变化的身影上。</p>
<p>　　一切不过发生在一瞬间。萨菲罗斯上前两步，伸出双手稳稳接住摔进怀里的男孩。</p>
<p>　　是的，男孩。</p>
<p>　　大概有十四五岁的年纪，纤细又瘦小，抱在怀里几乎没什么重量。他有着一头灿烂的金发，凌乱地四处支楞着，看着简直像极了陆行鸟，不知道摸上去的手感如何。还有那双如天空般清澈蔚蓝，与刚才的小龙如出一辙的眼睛，正一眨不眨地盯着他，大概是被吓呆了，秀丽的小脸上恐惧未散，表情一片空白。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯低头注视那对装满了自己倒影的蓝眼睛，四目相对，他心头猝不及防地一动。</p>
<p>　　男孩确实是刚刚那条龙。稍加注意就能发现他身上异于人的部分，例如脸侧掩映在金发下的不是人类的耳朵，而是外露的龙骨；还有身后垂落的那条可爱的龙尾。</p>
<p>　　他托在男孩背后的掌心摸到一片滑腻温热，变成人之后，龙的翅膀随之不见踪影，伤口则体现在男孩嶙峋的肩胛骨上。先前自空中滴落到萨菲罗斯脸上的血，在低头时顺势滑落到唇角，他一抿唇，就尝到了传说中珍贵的龙血甜腥的味道。</p>
<p>　　不是什么特殊的味道，竖瞳却兴奋地微微收缩，随着他的凝神屏息，仿佛盯上了猎物的蟒蛇，瞬间爆发出的侵略性令男孩本能地战栗起来。</p>
<p>　　原来龙还可以变成类人的样子。萨菲罗斯先是冷静地想着，随后露出一个真心实意的微笑，忽然问道：“你叫什么名字？”</p>
<p>　　将军相当清楚自己的优势，在极近的距离下刻意展露的微笑瞬间清空男孩的大脑，男孩愣愣地看着他，喃喃回答：“克劳德……”</p>
<p>　　克劳德。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯将这个名字默念了一遍，亲昵地咬在唇齿间，反复咀嚼。</p>
<p>　　将军长而柔顺的银发滑落到身前，在阳光下如丝绸般泛着光，发丝柔柔地垂落在他的锁骨上，带来一阵酥痒的触感。克劳德下意识地伸手抓住，如同在日光下握住了一截流淌的月色，发自内心的赞叹不加思考地脱口而出：“好漂亮……”</p>
<p>　　噢，好吧。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯自顾自地想，据说龙最喜欢亮晶晶的珠宝和金币。</p>
<p>　　那么用纯金铸一个鸟笼，里面用上好的天鹅绒垫子与闪亮的宝石珍珠铺满……</p>
<p>　　克劳德会喜欢吗？</p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 囚龙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　 克劳德觉得自己像是昏昏沉沉地睡了很久，在摇晃不清的梦里，有一双坚实的臂膀始终稳稳地揽着他，让他依偎在一个令人安心的怀抱里。令人安心……除了妈妈的怀抱以外，那或许就意味着这个怀抱里有年轻的小龙所向往的一些东西，力量、强大，不容置疑的实力之类……</p>
<p>　　而提及这些名词，似乎就有一个熟悉的名字含在舌尖呼之欲出——</p>
<p>　　“萨菲罗斯……”</p>
<p>　　他呢喃着这个名字，竭力从连绵的梦境中聚集起散落的清明，缓缓睁开双眼。</p>
<p>　　“唔……？”</p>
<p>　　睡意顷刻散了个干净，克劳德猛地坐起来用力眨眼，张开五指在眼前晃了晃，又低头慌张地揉起眼睛。</p>
<p>　　怎么回事？</p>
<p>　　眼前一片漆黑，伸手不见五指。这里安静得过分，他不知道自己在什么地方，也无法判断究竟是所处之地太过昏暗，还是自己的眼睛出了什么问题。</p>
<p>　　身下的触感是从未感受过的柔软蓬松，坐在上面好似整个人都陷进云端。克劳德悄悄深呼吸数下，勉强压下心中慌乱，尽力不让自己发出什么声响，小心翼翼地用手四下摸索着，寻找垫子的边缘。忽然，指尖往前探时碰到了什么东西，他一惊后立刻缩手，等待片刻发现没有动静，才壮着胆子再次摸过去，将那个东西捡起来。</p>
<p>　　光凭借触觉判断，这是个不算大的环状物品，整圈都是由一个个有许多规整棱角的方形物体连缀起来，托在手里时，每个方形的连接处似乎又是可活动的，使它像是链子一样垂下来。</p>
<p>　　这是什么？</p>
<p>　　克劳德茫然地摆弄了一阵，还是没得出个所以然。不得不放弃之后，他又开始回想醒来前最后发生的事，试图忆起自己为什么会在这里——他从塔顶失足掉落，因为不想砸到塔下的萨菲罗斯将军，所以变成了人类的形态……但萨菲罗斯将军没让他就那样摔到地面上，不仅轻松地接住了他，还微笑着问了他的名字，亲自为他包扎治疗……</p>
<p>　　回忆到这里不可避免地因为雀跃而停下，光是想到这些，胸膛里就好似填满了喜悦，令他瞬间拥有了面对眼前状况的无限勇气。</p>
<p>　　克劳德攥紧那条不知是什么的链子，心想，萨菲罗斯将军遇到这种情况可不会害怕。</p>
<p>　　在那之后还发生了什么来着？对了……他记得在包扎完之后，萨菲罗斯将军拿出一个魔石。他认识这种自然的结晶，数量稀少，善于使用的人能用它发挥出各种强大的魔法，而将军手中的那一个无疑品质上乘。</p>
<p>　　再然后……记忆中最后的画面终止于魔石绽放出的莹莹光辉。</p>
<p>　　不等他细想，忽然不远处传来门开的声响，克劳德悚然一惊，在黑暗中徒劳地瞪着眼睛望向声源处，来不及思考对策，脚步声从容地靠近，一步步踩在他加快的心跳节奏上。</p>
<p>　　下一刻，眼前的黑暗陡然撕开一线，明亮的光线奢侈地倾洒而下，蓦地刺痛没有防备的双眼。他抬手胡乱遮挡刺目的光，眯起的眼睛泛起生理性的泪光，却一秒都无法从逆光的那道人影身上挪开——</p>
<p>　　光从发丝间细密的缝隙穿过，反射出闪烁迷人的银色，为那高大优美的轮廓镀上一层虚无灿烂的光边，如同天神乘着光而来，拯救他于无边暗夜之中。</p>
<p>　　但“神”的面孔却隐于背光的阴影中看不分明，克劳德看不清他的表情，身为一条龙，却无端有种被猎食者盯上的感觉，不由一阵汗毛倒竖，嗓子发干地喊出来人的名字：“萨菲罗斯……”</p>
<p>　　“嗯，睡醒了？”将军心情似乎不错，能听出语调中的愉悦意味，抬起的手宛如神迹般分开更多黑暗，让光照进来——克劳德这才注意到他是撩开了一层厚实的布料，正是这层布方才遮挡了外界所有的光线。除此以外，一排足有他手腕粗的金色栏杆将他围绕其中，形成一个只够他像睡着时那样微蜷着身体躺下的圈子，然后在高处弯曲相交，封闭成圆形的顶，厚布便是罩在这些栏杆上。</p>
<p>　　克劳德自小跟着妈妈在族群内长大，因为这次意外才第一次接触到人类，他不明白这些栏杆是做什么用处的，只是本能地感到不安，觉得自己像是……像是被关在了里面。</p>
<p>　　可谁能关住一条龙呢？</p>
<p>　　他略感欣慰地想，只要变回龙的形态，这样的栏杆根本不可能阻拦他。而且既然萨菲罗斯将军把他安置在这里，那肯定有将军的道理。</p>
<p>　　再然后，他注意到堆积在栏杆下先前在黑暗中不曾注意到的东西，正在光照下闪闪发光，闪烁着动人的光彩。</p>
<p>　　小龙连呼吸都停滞了。</p>
<p>　　那居然是成堆的金币与各种寻常人难以得见的钻石珠宝！</p>
<p>　　刚刚自己就睡在这些财宝堆里吗？他晕头转向地想，低头时发现从刚刚起一直攥在手心的原来是一串祖母绿项链，银链点缀在一颗颗宝石之间，首尾衔接，几乎毫无瑕疵的硕大宝石镶嵌其上，幽深而纯澈的绿色熠熠生辉，像极了曾近距离看过的那双眼睛的颜色……</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯将笼衣挂起，愉快地观察笼中的“小鸟”。少年直勾勾盯着珠宝的模样实在太过可爱，殊不知在旁人眼里，比起黄金宝石那种冰冷的死物，他灿烂柔软的金发和闪着光的湛蓝眼眸才是更为生机勃勃的美丽。无论是巨大的纯金鸟笼还是里面的财宝，全都相形见绌，不及他的万分之一。</p>
<p>　　“这是我送给你的礼物，克劳德。”</p>
<p>　　小龙猛地仰头看他，表情震惊，尾巴随着动作在身后一甩：“送，送给我……不，这太……我不能……”</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯微微偏头，恰到好处地表现出一点困惑：“你不喜欢？”</p>
<p>　　“不是！我喜欢……但……”克劳德几乎失去了言语能力，语无伦次地试图婉拒将军贵重过头的礼物，又不知该如何组织语言，焦急得险些咬到自己的舌头。</p>
<p>　　“别紧张，只是一些微不足道的东西。”萨菲罗斯打开阻隔在面前的笼门，皮靴直接踏上笼内柔软的深红色天鹅绒垫子。铸造笼子时他特意缩小了直径，相反要求了足够他站在里面而不觉得低矮的高度，这方便他好好亲近他的“小鸟”。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯一走进来，里面的空间一下就逼仄了起来。他实在是……实在是太高了，克劳德忍不住往后瑟缩了一下，听了将军轻描淡写的一句“微不足道”后再次崇拜得无以复加，可仰起的脖子都酸了，却只能看到对方线条锋利的下颌线。</p>
<p>　　或许我该站起来？他想，虽然身高上的差距仍然巨大，但起码在和将军说话的时候，他可以更有礼貌地注视将军的眼睛。</p>
<p>　　没等克劳德做出行动，萨菲罗斯已经体贴地单膝跪下，特意迁就他的身高似的微微弯腰，手掌落到翘起的柔软发梢，揉了两把之后下滑到脸颊，指尖似有若无地磨蹭金发中掩藏的龙骨。</p>
<p>　　“克劳德，你自身就是最好的回礼。”萨菲罗斯意味深长地说。</p>
<p>　　相当于人类耳朵的龙骨极敏感，除了妈妈，从没有人对他做出这样亲密的举动。克劳德完全没听到将军说了什么，他整个人都僵住了，绯红迅速在面颊蔓延开，视线慌乱地落到萨菲罗斯敞开的衣领，半垂的睫毛轻轻颤动着，像是一对振翅欲飞的金色蝴蝶。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯将军是人类，不知道也是正常的……他安慰自己，努力表现得更加自然。</p>
<p>　　“龙都可以变成类人的样子吗？”萨菲罗斯问他。</p>
<p>　　克劳德尽力忽视在龙骨旁撩拨的手指，低着头小声回答：“可以完全变成人的样子，只是我还变得不太好……”</p>
<p>　　“没关系，”萨菲罗斯像是笑了，胸膛起伏的幅度比刚才大了些，“这样就很好。”</p>
<p>　　“这样就很好”是什么意思呢……萨菲罗斯果然还是觉得他很弱小吧……</p>
<p>　　克劳德有些沮丧地揣摩着将军的言下之意，陡然浑身一个激灵——萨菲罗斯不再满足于若即若离的触碰，干脆直接摸上了他的龙骨，手指细细摩挲着与龙骨相接处的皮肤。酥麻感有如实质地到处流窜，后腰一阵阵发软，他更加坐立不安起来，目光游移，拼尽全力让自己不要躲开，呼吸频率的加快却早在不知不觉中暴露了他的努力。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯觉得有趣极了。探索对方身上的小秘密让他感到近乎放松的愉悦，他早就看出克劳德的窘迫与被触碰时身体的轻颤，而现在，他决定将这项娱乐继续下去。</p>
<p>　　于是他放过敏感的龙骨，转而抓住克劳德的手腕，强行将坐在垫子上的男孩拉到自己怀里。</p>
<p>　　克劳德没来得及松口气，毫无防备地在一拽之下直接重心不稳地栽了过去，脑袋直直撞上将军的胸口，鼻头一阵发酸。随后，他的手就被带着按在了将军形状无可挑剔的胸肌上。</p>
<p>　　比想象中要软，同时很有肌肉的弹性。</p>
<p>　　“你刚刚好像一直在盯着这里。”萨菲罗斯不急不忙地补上解释。</p>
<p>　　克劳德的脸火烧火燎地着了起来，成吨的尴尬砸得他晕头转向，他发誓，发誓！刚刚绝对不是故意盯着萨菲罗斯将军的胸口看的！他只是没办法……实在做不到坦然大方地和将军面对面说话，所以随便把视线放在了其他地方！而那个地方正巧是将军的胸肌……</p>
<p>　　“我没有……”他垂死挣扎着，声音低微，没有半点说服力。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯抓着克劳德的手不让他移开，一边无情镇压他的胡乱扑腾，单手扣住怀里细窄的腰。</p>
<p>　　“好孩子要学会诚实一点。”</p>
<p>　　他看似耐心地教导，指尖则点着脊椎一节节往下，沿着微陷的脊柱沟滑到与尾椎相连的尾巴根，然后一把抓住他感兴趣许久的龙尾，动作粗鲁地从根部一直捋到尾巴尖。</p>
<p>　　怀里小龙发出一声憋在嗓子里的短促惊叫，猛地挣扎起来，险些挣开束缚逃窜出去，被萨菲罗斯重新抓牢后又来回揉搓了几遍尾巴，这才涨红着脸快要哭出来似的求他住手：“不……别！请别再摸了……”</p>
<p>　　“哦？为什么？”萨菲罗斯停下动作，却没放开抓着龙尾的手，故意问道，“你看起来不像是难受的样子。”</p>
<p>　　“因为……因为……”克劳德支支吾吾地说不出口，然而将军缺乏耐心地再次捏紧同样敏感的尾巴，他不得不闭上眼，将脸埋在萨菲罗斯胸前自暴自弃地闷声道：“尾巴是只有伴侣才能碰的……”</p>
<p>　　他鸵鸟似的埋着脑袋，感觉到萨菲罗斯闻言松开手，松了口气的同时，心头却泛起一点难言的失落，像是不知名的种子颤颤巍巍地冒出了芽尖。</p>
<p>　　“既然如此。”</p>
<p>　　低沉的声音在头顶响起，那只手忽地去而复返，修长的手指捏住他的下巴，不容反抗地迫使他抬起头。无措的蓝眼睛撞上不似人类的狭细瞳孔，呆愣地看着那双祖母绿越靠越近，近到他能够数清近在咫尺的每一根纤长的睫毛。</p>
<p>　　“我会负责的。”</p>
<p>　　短短一句话，分明每一个字都清晰地在脑子里撞出回音，克劳德却好像完全不能理解这句话里的含义，震惊又茫然地微微张嘴。但萨菲罗斯并不给他反应过来的时间，也没打算征求他的意见。猎物早已无处可逃，机会又来得正好，将军再掩不住眼中昂扬的兴味，低头攫取那色泽浅淡的嘴唇。</p>
<p>　　起初萨菲罗斯还留有温柔一些的想法，哄骗这样天真的孩子并不困难……但当克劳德的唇舌毫无抵抗地向他敞开时，在战场上都少有感受的战栗的破坏欲摧枯拉朽地席卷了所有想法。于是他毫不怜惜地咬破柔软的唇肉，在克劳德吃痛反应过来的呜咽和挣扎中，按着男孩后腰的手施加更多的力量，他俯身将这个吻加深得毫无间隙，用血与唾液为干燥的唇瓣涂上湿润的水色，迫使那纤细柔韧的腰向后弯折出动人的曲线。</p>
<p>　　喘不过气……克劳德觉得自己的腰背快被折成对方怀里一个倒扣的圆，他必须要高高地仰起脖子才能承受住这样压倒性的入侵，没有反抗之力地任由萨菲罗斯的舌头如同视察领地般舔过他的齿列，刮蹭着牙龈与口腔内的黏膜，再轻易缠上吓得拼命后缩的舌尖。</p>
<p>　　这感觉奇怪极了。他理应觉得难受，窒息感让他的头脑晕晕乎乎，提不起推开萨菲罗斯的力气。长长的发丝垂落到脸侧，将视野笼罩在一片闪着微光的银色中，发软的身体自然地从深入的亲吻这一行为中给出相应的反馈，隐秘的酥麻感攀上脊椎，克劳德不由自主地闭上眼，被咬破的嘴唇还在刺痛，分泌过多的唾液浸过伤口，吞咽不及便沿着唇角滑落，令他羞耻不已，脸颊涨得通红。</p>
<p>　　等萨菲罗斯终于肯放过他，克劳德早在他怀里软成一滩水，乍一呼吸到大量的空气，还被呛着了，靠在他胸前上气不接下气地咳嗽。</p>
<p>　　“好孩子，慢慢呼吸。”萨菲罗斯抬手抹去他下巴上湿润的水痕。皮革手套沾了水贴在皮肤上的感觉有些怪异，将军紧接着又发起了提问：“你多大了？”</p>
<p>　　克劳德仍在调整呼吸，结结巴巴地回答：“按人类的年龄算，大概……十六岁……”</p>
<p>　　“嗯。”将军似是满意地哼了声，靠着笼子在天鹅绒垫上坐下，手臂一揽，轻松将小龙抱到自己腿上，“你应该没有别的意见？我认为你喜欢我？”</p>
<p>　　“可，可是……”尾巴尖被对方捏在手里把玩，克劳德根本没法分心去思考，他不明白事情是怎么发展到这一步的，这进度似乎太快，决定也太仓促了些……而且……他可以吗？那可是声名赫赫的萨菲罗斯将军……不！不对！在想这个问题之前，就算不考虑性别相同这件事，他们甚至不是一个种族！</p>
<p>　　然而萨菲罗斯再一次打断了他的想法。手自下撩起上衣，像是剥开一个水煮蛋的蛋壳，袒露出少年白皙细嫩的胸腹。将军意有所指地问道：“你的家人有教过你怎样做一个合格的‘伴侣’吗？”</p>
<p>　　“怎样做……合格的伴侣？”小龙茫然地重复。</p>
<p>　　“不知道也没有关系，我会全部好好教给你。”萨菲罗斯微笑着卷起他的衣服，如同一名认真尽职的老师，开始了他严格的教学：“现在，咬好你的衣服，不要让它掉下来。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　在此之前，妈妈从没有教过他关于怎样做一个合格的伴侣。而家庭中自始至终缺失的“父亲”这一角色，也使他无从得知一对伴侣之间该如何相处，会做些什么事。</p>
<p>　　或许是因为他的年纪还不到。龙的寿命十分漫长，通常情况下一生仅会有一名伴侣。他们长情且专一，所以对伴侣的选择无比郑重，会因此花费相当长的时间去做出决定。妈妈大概还没来得及告诉他更具体的事，但……但就算还有些早，决定也有点仓促，伴侣的人选可是萨菲罗斯！光是想到这个，他都好像在做梦一样。不仅如此，萨菲罗斯还丝毫不介意他相关知识的匮乏，正在亲力亲为地教导他……</p>
<p>　　克劳德乖乖咬着自己的上衣，唾液将布料洇出一小团水迹，声音则模糊地闷在喉咙里。他的裤子早被萨菲罗斯撕开剥了下去，于是除了卷起后被咬在嘴里的上衣，他几乎是全身赤裸着岔开双腿坐在衣冠整齐的将军腿上，面红耳赤地任凭对方触摸最私密的地方。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯摘下手套，握住伏在稀疏毛发间的小东西，技巧性地揉弄两下，那根形状秀气的阴茎就抬起了头，手指照顾到下面的囊袋，再稍加粗鲁地圈住茎身上下套弄几回，未经人事的少年便摇着头“呜呜”地弓起腰往后缩，彻底硬起的阴茎前端渗出透明的液体来。</p>
<p>　　这太过了，伴侣……伴侣之间要做这样的事吗？</p>
<p>　　那双清澈的蓝眼睛里弥漫上一层浅浅的水雾，眼神懵懂无知，情欲却似藤蔓爬上眼角眉梢，涂抹开暧昧的浅粉色红晕，使这张尚未完全脱去稚气的脸庞呈现出更为动人的靡丽姿态。</p>
<p>　　就像一颗尚未经过打磨的宝石……萨菲罗斯想，克劳德将在他的打磨下展现出更加美丽的一面，肆意地、放浪地绽放出光彩。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯按捺不住兴奋地摁住克劳德不住扭动逃避的腰身，抚慰着阴茎的手加重了力道，顶端溢出的液体打湿了茎身，随着撸动发出不甚明显的水声。随后他弯腰，嘴唇贴上不住起伏的胸口，将一侧浅色的乳头纳入口中，小巧的乳尖很快在舌头的刺激下硬挺起来，萨菲罗斯换用牙齿碾着周遭乳晕，接着忽然恶意地用力咬出一圈血痕。</p>
<p>　　克劳德发出一声模糊的哀鸣，咬在嘴里的衣服险些滑落下去。他说不了话，又不敢违背将军的要求松开衣服，只得边眨掉眼眶里的泪水边拼命摇头，呜咽着抓住萨菲罗斯的头发轻轻地拉拽。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯视而不见，撕咬般折磨着那可怜的乳尖，如同婴孩吮吸乳汁般，从伤口舔吮腥甜的血珠。</p>
<p>　　银发顺滑如流水，从克劳德颤抖的手指间淌下去。下身的快感来得愈发强烈，手掌紧贴的每一次收紧与滑动都令小腹不住紧绷，腰身不由自主地追寻手的动作往前挺动。就快到了——克劳德闭上眼，光靠鼻子呼吸在这种时候显得有些艰难，疼痛也已经不再重要，而是成为了其中调剂，让酥麻的快感更加鲜明。</p>
<p>　　就差一点，即将到来的高潮戛然而止。</p>
<p>　　克劳德难耐地哼着，睁开的蓝眼睛里浸透了湿润的欲求与高潮被打断的焦躁。他不明白萨菲罗斯为什么要在关键时候突然收手，被欲望搅得一团乱的大脑也思考不出结果。伸过去试图自己抚慰的手被毫不留情地拍开，他难受得几乎要哭出来，主动挺腰往萨菲罗斯身前蹭，阴茎夹在两人身体间，腺液蹭得小腹上一片狼藉，却始终到不了发泄的那一点。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯宽容地原谅了弄脏自己衣服的小龙，欣赏够了对方不得章法的胡乱蹭动，才奖励般低头吻了吻被吮咬得红肿的乳尖，夸赞道：“很好，克劳德。学会向我索求更多快乐……”手指重重刮过冠头，指甲抠挖顶端的小口，蓦地用力掐了下去！</p>
<p>　　克劳德的尖叫被咬着的衣服堵在嗓子里，像是什么濒死小动物的鸣叫。萨菲罗斯捻了捻挂在手指间的浊白精液，揉捏着拉开臀瓣，借着这点润滑，一根手指粗暴地捅了进去。</p>
<p>　　里面干涩极了，紧紧咬着侵入的异物往外推挤。萨菲罗斯的手掌落在臀尖上，“啪”的一声清脆响亮，打得仍处在高潮余韵的男孩吃痛地抽了声气，回过神来，慌张又不解地抓着萨菲罗斯的衣服，龙尾轻轻搭上他的手腕，像是无声的哀求。</p>
<p>　　“放松些，接下来才是做一个合格的‘伴侣’最重要的内容。”萨菲罗斯示意克劳德抬起腰，“这不难，我相信你可以做到，克劳德。”</p>
<p>　　来自萨菲罗斯的鼓励和夸奖几乎冲昏了小龙的脑袋，他盲目地按着要求，主动环上萨菲罗斯的肩膀，跨在对方腿上跪立着抬高臀部，摆出一个不自知的放荡姿势，甚至将尾巴偏到一侧，好方便萨菲罗斯的动作。</p>
<p>　　没等他再做什么准备，两根手指推着剩下的精液一起挤了进去，肆意翻搅着撑开狭小的穴口。胀痛绵绵不绝地刺痛着神经，克劳德将脸埋在萨菲罗斯肩头，死死咬着衣服一声不吭。他希望能表现得更好一些，一条龙在伴侣面前不该只会流泪和退缩，既然都要经历这些，其他人能做“合格的伴侣”，那他没理由做不到！更何况，萨菲罗斯也给予了他肯定……</p>
<p>　　里面艰难地逐渐湿润起来，手指开始搅动出水声，他不知何时又勃起了，阴茎颤颤巍巍地挺立着。克劳德像是默认了不能自己去摸是一项规定，环着萨菲罗斯脖颈的手臂绷紧着，手指舍不得用力地拽着漂亮的银发，急促的呼吸拂在耳边，夹杂着微许的鼻音，实在是可爱极了。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯有些想听听鸟儿悦耳的鸣声。</p>
<p>　　“乖孩子，你可以不用再咬着了。”</p>
<p>　　克劳德慢慢抬起脸，有些含糊地小声问：“结束了吗……？”</p>
<p>　　“不。”萨菲罗斯笑了笑，随手扯开了那件上衣，“现在才是开始。”</p>
<p>　　克劳德的自我安慰瞬间崩塌，他惊慌地瞪大眼睛：“现在才……啊！！”</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯重重地按上他的前列腺，强烈又陌生的快感如电流般噼里啪啦地一路沿着脊椎炸到大脑，他腿软得跪不住，被按着腰反复揉碾那块敏感的腺体，不消片刻便在未经触碰的情况下哭喘着射了出来。</p>
<p>　　这着实太过了，第二次高潮耗尽了克劳德的体力，他闭着眼可怜地喘着气，瘫软在萨菲罗斯怀里，像个人偶娃娃一样任由摆布。</p>
<p>　　“我很高兴，克劳德。你的身体善于享受快乐，这是个惊喜。”</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯笑着将流到手掌上的透明体液抹在他的人偶脸上，与泪痕一起揉蹭得一塌糊涂。</p>
<p>　　“知道这是什么吗？”感觉到萨菲罗斯正不轻不重地拍着自己的脸颊，克劳德艰难地拾起快要涣散的意识，睫毛颤了颤，这才慢慢睁开眼睛。</p>
<p>　　映入眼中的是一颗荧绿的魔石，托在萨菲罗斯手中，散发出令人舒适的光芒与气息。</p>
<p>　　克劳德努力辨认了一下，虽然不明白将军的用意，但还是回答道：“魔石……是恢复魔石吗……？”</p>
<p>　　“没错。”萨菲罗斯托着他的下颌赞许地吻了吻轻颤的眼睑，“是很有用的魔石。”</p>
<p>　　“什……”</p>
<p>　　足有小孩子拳头大小的魔石抵在不住收缩的后穴，表面被蹭上一层淋漓的水光。</p>
<p>　　“不……”克劳德意识到了什么，惊慌失措地扭过头去试图阻止他，“不行！萨，萨菲罗斯……呜……”</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯不容抗拒地推动魔石，穴口的褶皱就被迫撑开，湿软的肠肉紧密地裹住那颗魔石，冰凉坚硬的球体毫无缝隙地碾过敏感处，被萨菲罗斯用手指推进深处。</p>
<p>　　克劳德抖得厉害，一只手捂着小腹，似乎隔着肚皮都能感觉到那颗被推到最里面的魔石，存在感极强地碾压着肠壁。刚刚那一瞬间隐隐撕裂的疼痛感现下却已经缓和过来，完全感觉不出了……</p>
<p>　　“魔石有好好生效，是吗？”伴随着话音，萨菲罗斯再次往臀肉上落了几巴掌，并没有收敛手劲，于是那白皙的皮肉上很快泛起鲜艳的红肿痕迹。</p>
<p>　　克劳德挨了疼，呜咽着下意识地收紧肌肉，不料却好像将魔石含得更深了，他顿时被这种来自身体内部的压迫感吓坏了，这让原本坚强的小龙丢脸地哭了出来，哀求道：“拿出去……求你了，我，我不行……下次再学好不好？先把它拿出去……”</p>
<p>　　“做事要有始有终，克劳德。”</p>
<p>　　他得到了拒绝的回复，来不及再说些什么，就被托着腋下轻而易举地拎起来，往前按坐在将军的胯部。紧接着便听到拉链拉开的声响，有什么硬热的东西“啪”地拍打在臀肉上，烫得他哆嗦了一下，强忍着抽泣扭头去看，登时瞪大双眼，惊得连话都说不出来——</p>
<p>　　这，这太大了，萨菲罗斯将军……他真的是人类吗？</p>
<p>　　完全勃起的阴茎有近乎非人的尺寸，正贴在凹陷的臀缝里上下磨蹭，冠头不断往上顶到克劳德垂落的尾巴根，将那块与皮肤的相接之处顶得酸胀不已，又时不时戳到不断开合的湿软小口，戏弄似的插进去一点又滑脱出来。</p>
<p>　　克劳德本能地明白了萨菲罗斯接下来想做什么，害怕得发抖，只知道那么大的东西进来自己可能会先死掉，更别提肚子里还有颗刚刚被塞进去的魔石。</p>
<p>　　“克劳德，给我生条小龙如何？”</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯抓住他的龙尾向上举起，慢斯条理地问：“你觉得会生出什么样的小怪物？”</p>
<p>　　克劳德恐惧地睁大眼睛，哽咽着想打消他可怕的念头：“不……我……我不会……只有雌性才能……”</p>
<p>　　仓皇断续的话音戛然而止，萨菲罗斯掰开他的臀瓣狠狠捅了进去，没有停顿地用力抽插起来。</p>
<p>　　尖叫声支离破碎，尺寸可怖的阴茎将魔石推至不可思议的深度，满满当当地填实身体内部，将少年平坦的小腹顶出鼓胀的弧度。窄小的穴口撑开到极限，绷得发白，撕裂的伤口流出血来，与淅沥滴下的肠液一道当成润滑，被萨菲罗斯强悍的抽出捣入残忍地拍打成沫。</p>
<p>　　太疼了……眼泪大滴大滴地往下掉，克劳德已然想不起来什么丢脸不丢脸，他被操得不断颠簸起伏，内脏好像都在痉挛，呕吐的欲望愈发强烈，又觉得呼吸的空气根本到不了胸腔就被顶得全部吐了出去，缺氧使他头晕目眩，喉头发紧，说不出任何话，能感受到的肚子里似乎只剩那根横冲直撞的硕大阴茎。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯低沉地喘息着，适意地享受湿热穴肉的包裹，再反复地冲撞碾磨，将过于紧致的甬道操得松软顺服，变成能容纳他的形状。</p>
<p>　　魔石在某个时刻开始发挥作用，疗愈的效果令撕裂的伤口泛起难以言喻的痒，愈合中的伤口却没有得到温和的对待，萨菲罗斯依旧快速而用力地捣入敞开的后穴，酥痒与疼痛交织，伤口在反复不断的撕开中艰难地逐渐愈合。疼痛在慢慢消褪，被贯穿的感觉就越发鲜明起来，让克劳德感觉自己仿佛是被从中间劈成了两半，意识不清地靠在萨菲罗斯身前，手指无力地抓挠将军的肩甲，没能留下任何痕迹。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯注意到克劳德的异常，虽然他不介意把人操醒，但是现在就让对方晕过去，未免会错失很多乐趣。于是他稍稍缓和动作，决定说些什么来让他的小鸟打起精神。</p>
<p>　　“克劳德，知道现在你在哪里吗？”</p>
<p>　　不那么激烈的交合终于让小龙勉强缓过一口气来，听到这个问题，他总算想起自醒来后一直没能问出口的疑问。可埋在身体里的阴茎仍在缓而有力地动着，抽出一点再狠戾地全部没入。魔石在深处滚动，硬挺的柱身折磨似的碾压着敏感点，激得身体颤抖不已，持续的啜泣和喘息使他腾不出说话的空闲，只好胡乱地摇头。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯捏起他的下巴，爱怜地舔去睫毛上湿漉漉的泪痕：“我猜你应该知道王都米德加？”</p>
<p>　　“米……德加！？”克劳德失声道。</p>
<p>　　怎么会……？王都米德加与他的故乡尼布尔海姆之间可不止一点距离……他究竟睡了多长时间？</p>
<p>　　小龙的不安攀升至顶峰，扯住银发的手颤抖着，第一次使力拽疼了萨菲罗斯的头皮：“为什么……呜……米德加？”</p>
<p>　　碧蓝眼眸里的惶惑与惊疑不定取悦了萨菲罗斯，他更喜欢克劳德这样的眼神和表情，那是一种比起菟丝子般的顺从依赖更加生机勃勃的……想攥在手心碾碎出汁水的美丽。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯没有回答他的问题，转而钳制住细窄的腰，猛地往上凿入这具身体的最深处，大开大合地朝着敏感带操弄起来。</p>
<p>　　“不……啊啊！！”克劳德哀叫挣扎起来，抖筛般颤抖的双腿却没办法支撑他离开那根肆虐的性器，乱挥抵抗的双手很快也被反剪到身后，情欲的狂潮将他淹没，酷烈的快感使身体痉挛抽动，彻底失去反抗之力，软绵绵地任萨菲罗斯抱在怀里颠动着顶插，含混地哭泣着被送上第三次高潮。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯显然还没有尽兴，他像摆弄一个人偶一样将克劳德摆出跪趴的姿势，这让他能够一览无遗地欣赏少年布满薄汗的白皙脊背，凹陷的脊柱沟延伸至尾椎，在即将没入臀缝时被龙尾所阻拦。他粗暴地抓住龙尾往上拉起，小龙便呜咽着抬高臀部，尽管双腿抖得快要跪不住——他插入高潮后仍在不断收缩颤动的后穴继续实施暴行，探手握住克劳德因为过度射精而萎靡不振的性器揉搓捋动。</p>
<p>　　克劳德的悲鸣开始变得沙哑，上半身伏在地上，眼泪与唾液在晃动中胡乱蹭在天鹅绒垫子上，同时崩溃地发现自己又硬了。他筋疲力尽地哭泣着，呻吟着，试着向对方求饶：“对不起……我……哈啊……我真的不行了……求求你……萨菲罗斯……”</p>
<p>　　“求我？”萨菲罗斯笑了，又揪着少年汗湿的金发狠狠往里顶了几下，“那么克劳德，你会给我生条小龙吗？”</p>
<p>　　克劳德抖得更厉害了，臀肉在持续不断加重的肉体拍撞中红了一大片，后穴更是红肿得厉害，随着阴茎的抽送溢出滑腻的体液，沿着一片狼藉的腿根滴落下去。他被操得止不住往前耸动，又被抓着尾巴拖回去，只能无力地塌着腰，攥紧笼子的金色栏杆，随着抽出贯入的动作晃动着，将散落各处的珠宝金币碰撞出“哗啦”的声响。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯用力掴击他的臀瓣，掐着他肿胀的阴茎，更加凶狠地抽插：“说出来，你想要做我的伴侣，当我的小母龙。好好说出来，你想休息不是吗？”</p>
<p>　　克劳德终于崩溃地哭起来，抽噎喘息着断断续续地说：“我会……会做你的小母龙，也会生……小龙……啊……求你……”</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯满意地听了这番话，竟真信守承诺地退了出去。骤然空虚的后穴不能合拢，不住开合着，能窥见内壁猩红的软肉。萨菲罗斯插入两根手指再次撑开肠壁，引得克劳德呻吟着虚弱地挣动两下，再使力按揉少年的腹部，挤压那颗仍埋在内部的魔石：</p>
<p>　　“现在，我的小母龙，你该把‘蛋’产下来了。”</p>
<p>　　克劳德挣扎着扭头看他，绝望地意识到他口中的“蛋”说的是什么：“我……”</p>
<p>　　“或者你想继续？”萨菲罗斯俯身亲吻他凸起的肩胛骨，啃咬那块曾经受伤，现在唯余一道浅浅疤痕的皮肤，留下斑斑点点的紫红淤痕。他无情地催促道：“产出你的‘蛋’，你可以做到，克劳德。”</p>
<p>　　必须把魔石排出来……克劳德在心里仍然拒绝把它称作“蛋”。萨菲罗斯的所作所为显然打碎了小龙的一部分想象和憧憬，他咬着牙，泪水却照样不争气地滑落到嘴边，抿抿唇便能尝到咸涩的滋味——他从不知道自己能流这么多眼泪，妈妈教导他要做个男子汉，要做强大的龙，可如今他像是将过去所有咬牙憋住的泪水都变本加厉地哭了出来。</p>
<p>　　伴侣不该是这样……克劳德委屈又害怕地心想，可他眼下别无选择。只要把魔石排出来，就可以结束……到时候他会给将军留下道歉的留言，然后独自悄悄离开。</p>
<p>　　身下的小龙沉默了片刻后低下头，开始试着排出那颗“蛋”。他被迫翘着臀部，腰腹与大腿作力绷紧，隐忍地颤抖着，穴口一开一合，绵密的软肉吮着萨菲罗斯玩弄般抽插开拓的手指，时而有意无意地擦过前列腺。</p>
<p>　　“蛋”在内部缓慢地移动，少年竭力的喘息听起来颇有些可怜，双腿也抖得厉害，像是随时都要支撑不住软倒下去。萨菲罗斯好心地决定帮他一把，隔着小腹摸到那颗圆润的魔石，按住它用力往下推。</p>
<p>　　克劳德的吟喘顿时变大了，脱力地将脸埋在垫子里细细地呜咽：“萨菲……萨菲罗斯……”</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯自然会回应他的呼唤：“还差一点。好孩子，生产不是件容易的事，你还需要再努力一点。”</p>
<p>　　指尖已经能触到魔石坚硬的表面，早被深处的体温捂得温热。萨菲罗斯抠挖着帮助他把“蛋”往外带，随着肠壁不断的蠕动，魔石以缓慢到磨人的速度一点点往外排，撑开簇拥的穴肉，重重挤压过前列腺！</p>
<p>　　这一下蓦然收缩的后穴险些让魔石再次被吞进深处，克劳德急促地喘着气，缓了好一会儿才接着狠下心来使劲，打算一口气将魔石排出来。</p>
<p>　　湿漉漉的魔石从穴口脱出时发出“啵”的一声轻响，掉在垫子上，随之带出一滩透明微黏的液体，湿透了整片腿根。克劳德恍惚着庆幸自己的解脱，下一秒却被拽着手臂从地上拖起来，后背贴到一个宽阔结实的怀抱里，萨菲罗斯的性器再次撑开熟透的后穴，狠狠碾过敏感处直插入最深处。</p>
<p>　　眼前一阵发白，克劳德尖叫着又一次高潮射精，变得稀薄的精水溅在泛着光的金币上。他克制不住地干呕，唾液一直沿着下巴流到脖颈，在狠厉快速的撞击中虚弱地哀鸣：“不……为什……”</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯掰过他的脸，堵住发颤的嘴唇，伴随几下用力得像是要将囊袋一并塞进去的捣入，全部射在了湿热的身体内部。</p>
<p>　　松开手的时候，男孩已经昏厥了过去，身上遍布肆虐后的各种痕迹，可怜可爱，任谁也猜不出他真实的身份其实是传说中的恶龙一族。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯温柔地亲吻克劳德紧闭的眼帘，他知道这其后隐藏着多么纯净漂亮的天空的颜色，也知道当这小小的天空涂满情欲，沾湿水汽时又是怎样一番不同的美景。</p>
<p>　　这都是独属于他的，谁都无法夺走，就连克劳德自身也是。</p>
<p>　　“你是我的东西了。”</p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　 萨菲罗斯微微偏头，避开迎面砸来的一颗硕大宝石，仿佛什么都没发生般优雅地迈进笼内。</p>
<p>　　“克劳德。”他耐心又轻柔地呼唤他的小龙。</p>
<p>　　宝石撞到他身后的金栏杆，留下一道徒劳的碰撞声后颓然滚落到天鹅绒垫上。</p>
<p>　　“别过来……别过来！”沙哑的低吼，尚未完全脱去稚嫩的嗓子似乎要在尖锐的尾音里撕裂，犹如夜莺啼血的鸣叫。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯恍然，或许昨天做得有些过了。男孩的唇舌那么小，喉咙紧窄又潮湿，他忍不住抵在不断收缩的喉管里全部射了进去。现在看来让男孩用嘴全部含进去是有点过于苛刻，以至于不慎弄伤了嗓子。</p>
<p>　　不过没关系，第一次总是不熟练的。他的小龙很聪明，学起来不会太慢。</p>
<p>　　“克劳德。”他再次呼唤着。</p>
<p>　　浑身赤裸的少年蜷缩在距离他最远也不过两步的笼子边缘，瞪大一双仓皇的蓝眼睛，如同受了惊吓的小动物一般瑟瑟颤抖：“别过来！不……不要碰我！”</p>
<p>　　可怜的小鸟，害怕得连声音都在发抖。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯的手往下按在裸露的肩头，皮革手套冰凉的触感掠过锁骨上斑驳的红痕和淤青，指尖描摹着纤细的骨骼——在这里穿一条链子或许是个不错的想法，栓住想要逃跑的小龙，另一头则由他抓在手心。</p>
<p>　　掌心下的肌肉紧绷着，就在萨菲罗斯分神的短暂时刻，克劳德猛地挥开肩膀上的手，一矮身灵巧地从他手臂底下钻过去，甚至不打算趁机攻击对方，而是拼尽全力扑向打开的笼门！</p>
<p>　　只要能出去……只要能出这个笼子！</p>
<p>　　没等克劳德的假设完成，他已经被掐着后颈狠狠按倒在地上。</p>
<p>　　“呜……”散落在笼内的珠宝金币冷硬地硌着胸腹，手臂伸长了去够仿佛近在咫尺的自由。可纵使将身下的垫子抓挠出一道道褶皱，失去翅膀与力量的小龙在萨菲罗斯的钳制下依旧动弹不得，破碎的希望晶莹地从他眼角滑落，在深红的布料上留下一团洇湿的水迹。</p>
<p>　　“我告诉过你，”他听到男人的声音危险地压低了，“要做个好孩子，克劳德。”</p>
<p>　　“不……”腰胯被不容抗拒地抬高，皮手套覆盖的手指插入仍在肿痛的肠道，强硬地抽动刮擦起来。</p>
<p>　　“疼……放开……放呜……”</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯将他的脸按进蓬松柔软的垫子里，口鼻被完全蒙住，他睁不开眼也喘不上气，窒息感如潮水淹没挤压胸腔，肠壁的软肉在皮革的拖拽下火辣辣地泛疼——萨菲罗斯抽出了手指，接着毫无怜悯地压着他的腰整根没入。</p>
<p>　　克劳德不知自己是在惨叫，还是根本就没能发出声音。心跳急促如鼓点，扑通扑通地震动着鼓膜，有那么一时半刻他似乎失去了意识，恍惚中梦到一切开始的时候，他被将军在阳光下熠熠生辉的银发迷了眼，不由自主抓在手心，银发如水流从指缝漏下，再一晃神，他正坐在将军怀里，被顶得东倒西歪，神智昏聩地倚在宽阔的肩头，眼泪和唾液糊成一团，呻吟哭泣都困在不见天日的囚笼里，只有眼前这个人能够知道，只有萨菲罗斯……</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯，将他囚禁在这里的人。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　克劳德醒来时，外面的帷幕似乎又盖上了，只留下一隙光亮，勉强能分辨出周边的事物。他仔细找了一圈——虽说这小小的地方也实在不需要用“找”这个说法，但的确，除了垫子和满地的金银珠宝，这里什么都没有。</p>
<p>　　衣服也被拿走了吗？他不安地蜷缩起赤裸的身体，浑身酸痛得厉害，稍微动一动，骨头和肌肉就叫嚣着快要散架似的。身上到处都黏糊糊的，不仅如此，后面好像还含着什么东西，他夹着尾巴努力收紧肌肉，也没能阻止它沿着腿根流下去。</p>
<p>　　不过，萨菲罗斯将军似乎不在这里。</p>
<p>　　这让克劳德松了口气，同时又不可避免地觉得有点委屈和难过。显然，他当不好萨菲罗斯的伴侣，那对他来说真的太过了，好像灵魂都在浓稠的欲望中融化，被拖入不见底的深渊之中。也说不准萨菲罗斯将军只是一时兴起，伴侣这种大事，仓促间的口头决定毕竟算不得数，眼下正好将军不在，他完全可以趁着这段时间悄悄离开，从此把这一切埋藏在心里，回到尼布尔海姆，回到他的同族和妈妈身边去。</p>
<p>　　衣服不在就算了，反正变成龙的形态之后也不需要衣服。克劳德试探性地推了推那些金栏杆，发现大概是从外面锁上了，纹丝不动。</p>
<p>　　这也是为了我吗……？他更加不安地想，又很快打消多余的念头，在心里默默对萨菲罗斯将军道声歉——就这样直接变成龙形虽然可以出去，但不可避免的会把这些栏杆撑坏。</p>
<p>　　这可是纯金的呀。他咋了咋舌，看看周围被萨菲罗斯称作微不足道的财宝，自我安慰着将军或许不会太在乎这些金栏杆。</p>
<p>　　小龙下定了决心，郑重地闭上眼。</p>
<p>　　不详的寂静浓稠得像要从空气中渗出水来。良久，克劳德的眼睫颤了颤，低头难以置信地注视着自己毫无变化的，属于人类的双手。</p>
<p>　　“怎么会……”</p>
<p>　　他变不回龙的形态了。</p>
<p>　　“虽然稍微花了点工夫，但好在成果是不错的。”</p>
<p>　　熟悉的声音从遮盖的厚布外传来，克劳德顿时一个激灵，瞪大眼睛望向声音的方向。脚步声接近了，萨菲罗斯撩起那层笼衣，居高临下地注视尚不明白自己处于何种境地的小龙，嘴唇缓缓弯起一个弧度。</p>
<p>　　喉头发紧，不详如阴云沉沉笼罩在心头，克劳德仿佛在祈求什么似的仰起头，小心翼翼地开口：“你在说什……”</p>
<p>　　“针对时间魔石的效用做出一点调整，停止的程度和范围，作用限定在这个笼子里。再加上封印魔石……”屈起手指轻轻敲了敲栏杆，萨菲罗斯意味深长地微笑道，“一个专门为你铸造的金鸟笼，喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>　　克劳德脸上的血色迅速褪去，本就色泽浅淡的嘴唇显得更加苍白，张合数次才勉强吐出那个冰冷的词语：“鸟笼……”</p>
<p>　　“不……你不能……！”</p>
<p>　　他像是蓦地反应过来，陡然扑向笼边，隔着栏杆死死抓住萨菲罗斯的衣服，语无伦次地争辩：“你不能把我关在这里！我得回去……我要回去！妈妈还在等我，放我出……啊！”</p>
<p>　　一声压不住调的痛呼。萨菲罗斯钳住他的胳膊轻描淡写地向外一拉，克劳德半个身子狠狠撞在笼子上，肩头发出危险的疼痛警示，但还来不及做出反应，关节便在强大的力量下骤然错位——他的右手臂脱臼了。</p>
<p>　　少年的额间顿时沁满了冷汗，在萨菲罗斯松手后脱力地跌回笼内的垫子上，护着软垂的手臂抽着冷气，因疼痛而不住地颤抖。含泪的双眼中，恐惧与绝望几乎要凝成实质，令那抹清澈纯粹的蓝染上灰色的阴霾。</p>
<p>　　森然绿眸中仿佛燃烧着能吞噬一切的冰冷火焰，萨菲罗斯将食指比在嘴前，轻轻地“嘘”了一下。</p>
<p>　　“克劳德，学会做个乖孩子如何？”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　那句话仅仅是几天前这场噩梦的开始，之后无论他怎么哭着哀求，甚至被凌虐到神智昏聩地呢喃着妈妈，萨菲罗斯也只是掰开他的嘴角，用深入喉咙的阴茎堵住了一切不想听的话。</p>
<p>　　而眼下，激烈的肉体拍撞声几乎盖过了断断续续的哭叫与呻吟。一度迷蒙的意识再次回笼，双腿被压到胸前，萨菲罗斯掐着他的膝弯，每一次插入都不遗余力地将他完全操开。克劳德觉得自己整个人都被对折了起来，撑至极限的后穴艰难地吞吐肆虐的阴茎，泌出淅沥的体液，捣弄出清晰的水声。昏暗晃动的视线内尽是萨菲罗斯俯在他身上垂落的长发，似蛛丝又似牢笼，冰凉地拂过火热的皮肤，将他笼罩在其中，无法逃脱。</p>
<p>　　真的很疼。他根本容纳不了这样粗大的性器，精斑干涸的腹部不断被顶出鼓胀的弧度，小腹隐隐作痛，好像里面的内脏都被萨菲罗斯搅弄得血肉模糊。可偏偏在这样的疼痛做伴下，又有令人战栗不已，暴戾的快感流窜在四肢百骸，榨出身体里的每一滴水，汗水、眼泪、唾液、体液，让他变得湿漉漉、黏糊糊的，如同案板上任人宰割的鱼。</p>
<p>　　“萨菲……罗斯……萨菲罗斯……萨……”</p>
<p>　　恐惧、痛苦，亦或是牙齿格格碰撞间青涩稚嫩的仇恨，萨菲罗斯的名字书写了这一切情绪，经由克劳德的喉间，声带粗砺地摩擦挤出，一遍又一遍，生锈的刀子一般在曾经憧憬的英雄破碎的身影上刻下鲜血淋漓的字迹。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯紧紧注视着身下少年涣散的蔚蓝双眼，颤动嗫嚅的嘴唇，在听清自己名字的那一刻简直硬得发疼，勃起的粗大阴茎狠狠顶进潮热的身体，一下子将少年插得痉挛起来，翘起的性器颤颤巍巍地吐出余精，再发不出抽气以外的声音。捕食者的竖瞳兴奋地收缩成线，萨菲罗斯舔了舔下唇，俯身咬住他滚动的不甚明显的喉结，亲昵地厮磨，宛如毒蛇咬住了觊觎已久的猎物。</p>
<p>　　“就是这样，克劳德……把我的名字深深刻印进血肉，融化在骨髓里。你的灵魂将永远留有我的烙印，我亲爱的伴侣。”</p>
<p>　　克劳德低低地呜咽起来，虚软无力的手指揪扯着垫子，无意间碰到什么冰冷的东西——</p>
<p>　　是那串他最初抓住的祖母绿项链。</p>
<p>　　早被操干到手脚虚软的小龙不知哪里来的力气，骤然暴起，用那串祖母绿项链死死绞住男人的脖颈。冰冷的宝石微微陷入喉结下方的皮肤，他咬着牙继续收紧，手背上几乎暴起了青筋。</p>
<p>　　“……别动！”克劳德急喘几口气，沙哑道。</p>
<p>　　要害被一串项链掌控，萨菲罗斯却也不见慌乱。他像是不需要呼吸一般，在意料外的变故下神色丝毫不变，听了对方的要求后则轻轻挑眉，垂眼探究地打量少年汗湿的额发与哭红的眼角，接着配合地深深埋在潮热的甬道内不再动作。</p>
<p>　　克劳德的手在打颤。他在胁迫萨菲罗斯……这种事换作曾经满心憧憬的小龙，或许连想都不敢想。他咬着牙，不敢松开手，也不敢冒险让萨菲罗斯配合更多，只好双手拉紧了项链，尝试着仅仅通过扭动腰身，让那根几乎贯穿他的粗大性器从身体里出去。这比他想的要难，每一次挪动与肌肉的收缩都像是紧紧咬住般在挽留萨菲罗斯，随着茎身缓缓抽出碾磨着前列腺，与狠厉的撞击带来的仿佛要死去似的快感不同，不激烈，却绵延不绝地在下腹流窜着热意。</p>
<p>　　这些天来，萨菲罗斯几乎在他身上投注了全部的兴趣，只要想，就会不分昼夜地强暴他，摆弄人偶般将他折成各种姿势，逼他吞下粗硕的阴茎和味道腥膻的精液，不管是嘴还是后面。克劳德早就在漫长过头的性交中磨没了气力，现在更是腰肢酸软双腿无力，但他忍耐着疲倦与快感的侵蚀，喘息着想要脱离控制逃跑的模样实在是很好的余兴节目。</p>
<p>　　一时半刻的屏息并不是什么困难的事，萨菲罗斯饶有兴味地观赏了会儿小龙兀自的努力，在阴茎将要完全抽出时，兴致昂扬地用力挺腰，愉快地再次一插到底。</p>
<p>　　克劳德仅听到一声轻微的哼笑，随后猛然重新填满身体内部的阴茎就让他再也思考不了别的。他徒劳地张了张嘴，却只能吐出破碎的呻吟和泣音，狂风暴雨般的抽插比起先前有过之而无不及，深重得像是要顶穿肠道捣烂内脏，以此来惩罚他妄图逃跑的拙劣手段。</p>
<p>　　用力到痉挛的手终于无力为继，项链从软垂的手中掉了下来，祖母绿砸在他的胸口，幽幽的，如同另一双相似的绿眼，注视着被情欲与痛苦来回拉扯的灵魂。</p>
<p>　　萨菲罗斯的手臂托住膝弯将他抱起来，双腿大开地朝着打开的笼门，然后从后面插入，颠动着狠狠地操怀中绵软无力，连朝自由伸出手都没法做到的男孩。</p>
<p>　　太深了，克劳德发出行将窒息的哭喘，再一次高潮带来的快感已近尖锐，他射不出什么东西了，疲软的阴茎不受控制地淅淅沥沥流出液体，浇在笼门外的地上——他被干到失禁了。</p>
<p>　　“还是学不会做个乖孩子啊，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯吻着他的耳垂，似是感叹，又似在笑。</p>
<p>　　做……乖孩子……</p>
<p>　　小龙呆呆地看着那滩水液，像是意识到了那总被认为不可言说的命运，头低垂下去，如一根绷紧到极限的线在刹那间悄无声息地崩断。</p>
<p>　　他失去了意识。</p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>